Part1: Fubblegum
by ATV145
Summary: This is a Story about Love between Finn and Bubblegum. 1 of 2. ENJOY! Rated M for Lemons...
1. Incognito

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_1. As the story continues, the language they use becomes a little more vulgar and that is because it shows the age difference of Finn from 13 to 18._**

**_2. Sorry for the short chapters but just go along with it there are 24 of them so there is fair amount to read._**

**_3. I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME AND YADA, YADA, YADA...!_**

**_4. ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Incognito**

One day, Princess Bubblegum invited us to her Royal Party, as guests and no one else. I showed up with Jake and she wasn't present. I walked around, calling for her but no one answered.

"Princess, are you here?" No response.

"Finn, just face it, she isn't home, we'll come back later." Jake told me.

Then it came to me, we came to her palace way too early, I must have gotten the time all mixed. Then I heard the front door open, it was the princess and we were in her room. We quickly scrambled around to find a place to hide… so we hid under her bed and I heard walk into the room.

"Oh nards Jake, what are we going to do now?" I whispered to Jake.

"We will find a chance to escape, and take it, ok Finn." He whispered back.

"Ok, sounds good to me."

There was a spot where we could see out from under the bed, I then saw her dress drop to the ground. I couldn't resist from blushing. Jake was weirded out, but was kind of enjoying the show at the same time too…

"Dude did you see that?" Jake asked me, still whispering.

"Yea man, holy glob, I think we can take a run for it now." I told Jake.

"Dude, go out and check if she is out of our radar, but stay incognito, ok man."

Then I started to think about my experience in Marceline's Closet, I was worried to come out from underneath the bed, to see PB in the nude or something…

"Ok man, I'm going in." I said, as I crawled out from beneath the bed and standing up. I rolled on the ground, to the bedroom door, past her dressers. When I stopped rolling, I was right in front of both PB's bathroom and her bedroom door. The bedroom door was locked and the bathroom door was wide open, she was just about to get into the shower, revealing every inch of her body.

By the sight of her, I stopped, frozen, my cheeks turned red as apples. I then got up and she noticed me.

This is bad… I was found. I wasn't incognito anymore.

"Finn? Is that you?" Princess Bubblegum called from the bathroom.

"Yes Princess, Please Don't Kill Me!" I cried in fear.

"Kill you? Why would I kill you!?" The Princess called back, sweetly.

"I'm sorry if I saw you in the nude."

She then replied "It is fine Finn, you can do that anytime you want."

I was shocked, she was willingly letting me see her!? That was so weird, so I just sat in the hall, staring at the open door but not peering at what's inside, thinking about what was happening.

I wondered where Jake was…


	2. Jake

**Jake**

I was under the bed when I heard Finn reveal his location when she found him out. I just crawled out from underneath the bed and shrunk down to crumb size. I walked to the bedroom door and as I passed the bathroom, I took a glance inside the bathroom, PB was showering.

I stood there for a few seconds, then blushed and continued to the front door. I needed to get the glob out of there.

As I was heading for the front door I heard someone call for me in a whispered voice.

"Jake, where are you going?" It was Finn.

"Dude, see you back at the tree house." He replied.

I walked to the front door and went through the key hole. Then I started back to the tree house.

"Have fun Finn, you deserve it." I told myself, giggling.

Maybe I'll go see my girlfriend before heading to the house. I want to make sure if she was invited to the Royal Party because since she is Bubblegum's best friend.

So I headed to her house. When I got there, she greeted me with a kiss. She invited me in to sit with her as well.

"Lady are you going to the Royal Party at the Candy Kingdom tonight?"

"Yes, I'm leaving in about an hour to help Bubblegum set up a little and help her pick out her dress."

"Ok, want to do something fun because I'm bored?" I asked her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well you want to go explore something like a canyon or dungeon?"

"I don't want to get dirty and plus I just feel like doing that now anyways."

"Well then what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Oh, I know something" she said smiling. I blushed as she took my hand and floated to her bedroom.


	3. Helping the Princess

**Helping the Princess**

I heard a call from the Princess in her bathroom.

"Finn, I need your help!"

I rushed into the bathroom, she just got out of the shower, I took a step backwards and slipped and fell on the ground due to from both the slippery floor and shock at her slender body.

"Let me guess Finn, you still have to grow custom to my body." She said, drying off her thighs with a towel.

I couldn't help but to check her out because for one she was a girl and two she was beyond beautiful. Turning my head, I saw her blush and her face turned pinkish-red.

"Well Umm…Umm.." I mumbled because I was rendered speechless due to her body.

"Anywho, I need your help, may you please help me put on my bra?"

It was such a random request, but since she was the princess, I did it for her. When I was buttoning the back of her bra, she seemed to like my fingers touching her back, while doing it…

"Ok Finn, good, now you can you fetch me that brush over there?"

I got her the brush, as a simple of a task, I did it for her.

"Thank you Finn, you are my hero…" I was happy that she was happy, I was about to leave as soon as she started putting on her panties on and until.

"Finn, please don't leave, can you keep me company? Sometimes I get lonely and I would like if you would stay here for a while."

"Ok, I'll hang out with you, so what's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing much, been doing some major thinking…" She paused for a moment.

"What do you mean by some major thinking?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about who I should date, I have been looking for someone for quite some time now but I can't seem to find anyone, could you help me?" She asked grabbing my leg, making somewhat uncomfortable.

Flame Princess dumped me because she couldn't bear see me hurt every time I hugged or kissed so I thought I might as well go for it…

"Maybe I can go out with you?" I asked her expecting a negative answer, but what she actually said was…

"Finn, if we are going to date, you are going to have to be older, so I would have to make an elixir that would add 5 extra years to your life, making you eight-teen. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" She asked politely.

I thought about the future I could have with Bonnibel. I then replied "I'm in with the plan, Bonnie" She froze for a minute, probably remembering something from long ago.

"Ok Finn, it will be done by tonight at the party and it will become effective at exactly twelve o'clock midnight!" She said with a hint of happiness.

"Ok see you tonight Bonnie or should I say my soon to be girlfriend!" I told her filled happiness, sprinting back to the tree house. As I exited her bedroom she started giggling at my statement.


	4. The Tree House

**The Tree House**

When I got back to the Tree house I had the biggest grin on my face.

"So dude, what happened after I left the palace?" Jake asked me.

"Nothing, she asked me to help her with something, that's all." I told him, remembering me helping PB put on her bra, blushing. "She also asked me to stay and keep her company for a bit because she said she felt lonely sometimes, so I stayed with her." I said with a smile plastered across my face.

"Jake, how would you feel if I become older?" I asked with a curious yet serious look on my face.

"I don't know man and what do you mean by that anyways?"

"Like if I drank some sort of potion or elixir that would add years to my life, like about five to be exact." I told him in response.

"Well I guess I really wouldn't mind at all and pretty much wouldn't care because you are your own man and you make your own decisions, so it would be up to you really!" Jake told me looking at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "Why are you asking me this donk questions, man?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yea, sure what is it."

"Well after you left the palace and PB was in the shower, right." I told him.

"Yea, what about it." He said moving his hand in a circular motion, instructing me to continue on with the story.

"Then I heard her call out for my help from the bathroom so I went to her."

"He-he." Jake chuckled. My face turned red with embarrassment.

"Well she was just getting out of the shower when I came in and-."

"Ha-Ha-Ha, you dog you." Jake said playfully, slightly punching my arm and my face turned bright red. "Man Finn, your head looks like it's going to explode."

"Glob dang it Jake, it's hard enough to tell you this, without you laughing and making comments about everything I say!" I yelled at him somewhat _pissed_ off and turning away from him.

He shrunk a little in size from my yelling, I guess I must have kind of scared him or at least startled him a little. "Ok-ok, I promise I will keep quiet and make no more comments!" He said while _literally_ zipping his mouth close.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I gave him a slight stern face, she was getting out of the shower and drying off. All she needed help with was her bra. While I was buttoning it and at the touch of my fingertips on her skin she trembled a little and arch her back somewhat, almost in a joyous way. I took note of it and I just simply dismissed the thought. During the whole time I was in her bathroom with her in her birth-day suit, I felt _Distracted, Very Distracted_ and I couldn't tell what it was but I had an idea. After she was halfway dressed, I could concentrate again." I told him, with a dazed look on my face as I was finishing the last few sentences.

Knowing that I was pretty much asking him what it was he answered my telepathic question. "It's ok man, that is all _natural_."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you once you finish your story."

"Ok, well to continue from where I left off, I was about to leave when she asked me to stay and keep her like I said before. Well I said ok and stayed . Then I asked her how she's been doing lately and she said she has been doing some major thinking. I asked what she meant by that and she told me she has been looking for someone to date for a while now and how she couldn't find anyone-."

"Ohh-." He was about to finish that sentence when I cut him off when I gave him a stern look.

"Sorry" He apologized.

"So I thought 'why not me since Flame Princess broke up with me' and I asked her that maybe her and I could date. I thought she was going to reject me or laugh at me a little, but she didn't. She said if that we are going to date then she would have to make an elixir that would add 5 extra years to my life so I thought about it and accepted. Then I came back here. End of story." I told him, taking in a deep breath.

"Now that I have finished my story, you tell me what you meant earlier!?" I told him.


	5. The Talk

**_Author's Notes:_ **

**1. Yes Finn is going to get the talk. Maybe he might learn something interesting.**

**The Talk **

"Well I'm not telling you because Dad has a video for you that'll explain everything." He told me.

"Ok, let's see it then." I responded.

"Oh, I'm not watching it with you because I've already seen my video for the same thing and anyways I'm going to take a nap to get some rest for the party because I went to Lady's today and she tired me out since we were _exploring_." He told me, blushing and handing the holographic video player (HVP) to me.

"I just want to give you a heads up on what it is about tough, it is about you know what." He said, looking and pointing down towards his crotch.

"Really, it has to do with that because I know what it is and the very basics about it."

"Just watch the video and it will tell you what you want and need to know and plus the chip says 'Show Finn When He Turns 14' so if you are going to become 18 then you'll need to watch it anyways especially since we are talking about Princess Bubblegum. So watch it and come wake me up when it is over, ok." He told me, groggily and going to the bedroom for a cat nap.

"Time to watch this Holographic video then." I said as I put the chip inside the HVP and sat down.

"Hi Finn, this is your father speaking and it's time me and you had a talk about the Fabulous World of Girls and these feelings that you may be having when around them. It's ok, it is natural and it's called Puberty. This video will explain what you probably want to know and what you really need to know. Now get comfortable and relax. So let's begin shall we…" Both Finn and Jake's father as he continued his teaching.

2 HOURS LATER…

"And that Finn is what you need to know and I love you both very, very much. Bye!" was the last thing that their dad said before the video shut off.

I just sat there very confused yet it made sense to me.

'I'm glad I learned about that or when I drink the elixir and turn older and PB might want to do something and I would have no idea of what I was doing or even what she was trying to do for that matter.' I thought to myself.

"I guess I better wake up Jake now." I said to myself.

So I went upstairs and went straight to Jake.

"Wake Up Jake!" I screamed loudly to wake him up.

"Huh-Ahhhhhhh!" is the only he said as he flipped over and hit the floor.

!THUD!

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" He said as he quickly sat up from the floor.

"I finished the video." I told him.

"Did you find all the answers you were looking for." He asked me, still half way asleep.

"Yes and then some!" I answered him with a half smile.


	6. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready**

"Hey Jake what time is the royal party?" I asked Jake.

"It's at 10 p.m."

We should start getting ready then because since it is a Royal Party and it is a big night for me after all and we should look are very best." I exclaimed.

"Yea-Yea." He said, starting to gather his party outfit to change into. "You just want to look good for PB, to impress her."

"So, it doesn't matter anyway, she'll be my girlfriend after tonight's party!" I told him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"True."

"It's 8 o'clock now so we have about 2 hours to get ready." I told him to make sure he was paying attention so we wouldn't be late to the party.

"Yeah, I know." He assured me that he was, in fact, paying attention. Knowing Jake he doesn't have a full attention span sometimes and sometimes he gets distracted very easily.

I turned around to gather my party outfit that I was going to where to the party and my transformation. As I did all of this, I couldn't stop thinking of my life that I would with PB and if we would ever get to the point of _marriage_. It would be awesome… very awesome or at least I hoped it would be. There is only one problem… I don't know exactly know how or what PB feels towards me.

'Well I guess I'm going to find out at the party tonight.' I thought to myself, pleased with it as well. 'I also plan to kiss her for real, for real this time, as in french kiss her tonight, just to see what it feels like' I thought to myself, and with that thought in mind, I smiled deviously. Then I started to get dress in my outfit. 'Wait I need a shower first' I thought to myself, stopping what I was doing which was getting dressed. So I went straight to the bathroom for a somewhat long, hot then cold shower to relax and think the night through.

Jake was nearly dressed and was about done when I got out. I replayed the outline of what I was going to do tonight during the party so I would not make any mistakes because I wanted this night to be very_ special_. I couldn't wait for the party, this night is going to be the start of a whole new _adventure._


	7. Princess Bubblegum

**Princess Bubblegum**

"Ugh! I can't find anything to wear!" I yelled, to particularly no one. "I'm a princess that can't find a thing to wear, uhhh!"

"What about that one?" Lady Rainicorn asked.

"No, it is way too sexy for a Royal Party and for my 13 year old boyfriend." I told her with a blush at how weird yet normal way it sounds. "Even though he will be 18 at midnight, it is still too sexy." It was a red satin dress, with a length that reaches just between her torso and knees, that would show way too much of her legs.

"So how exactly is Finn going to turn 18?" Lady asked.

"With this." I tell her, pulling out a small vial out from my shirt. It was small and had a glowing vibrant blue color to it, it was a hanging around her neck from a necklace.

"And how do you feel about Finn?"

"I LOVE HIM!" I tell her. Lady is startled and shocked to what she said she almost fell off the bed.

"I've always loved but our ages say otherwise and me being the princess of the Candy Kingdom and him being the Hero of Ooo, they go together but our ages." You could hear PB's heart breaking at the thought of it again. She continued on how she loved Finn and hugging her pillow like it was a life line and did this for about 15 minutes.

"I know he is attracted to me and I still don't know why but I am going to change that tonight or in a few nights." I tell her thinking of what I'm going to do to him. I know that because during the whole time I was nude he couldn't keep his off of me from earlier today.

This time Lady really did fall off the bed at my last sentence. I laughed at her a bit and helped her up. When she got up on the bed again she asked me "He saw you in the nude and you allowed him?"

"Yes, I also really enjoyed it." I told her blushing and somewhat drooling, with enthusiasm and eagerness in my voice. I can't wait to get the same from him, Oh what a marvelous moment that will be. "He kept staring at me like he wanted to pounce but probably didn't know that he wanted to himself.

Lady fainted.

When she awoke I asked her " Are you alright, you fainted?"

"Yeah-Yeah, I'm fine." Lady answered.

"Yeah, I couldn't date him because he was only 13!" I tell her with hearts in my eyes. "Until this." I pull out the and put it in front my eyes then hug it to my heart and fell backwards on my bed. "I can finally be with him."

"Oh Glob, I should have thought of this a long, long time ago!"

"Well since we have about an hour till the party then we better find that perfect dress." Lady told me.

"What about this one?"

"Too Desperate."

"This one?"

"Way too short!"

"This?"

"Too ugly."

"Then what about this?"

"**Perfect!**" I screamed at the look of it. It was gorgeous. It was a Red-Hot Pink Satin Dress with Black Sashes.

"That's the one!"

"Which shoes do you want to wear for the party." Lady asked.

"The middle pair, the ones one the third row, fifth one."

"Here is your outfit and you have about 50 minutes left till the party."

"Thank you Lady, that will be all the time I need and if I'm not out when the party guests, greet them for me and be the host for a short time.

"Sure, Bubblegum I'll do that for you and what about Finn?"

"_Leave him too me_." I told her and smiled as walked into the bathroom.


	8. To the Party

**To the Party**

"Jake, are you ready for the party?" I asked him.

"Yeah I just have to finish putting on my tie and I'll be ready."

Jake came down the trunk/stairs. "I'm ready!"

"Ok then, let's go PARTAY!"

'I can't wait to get there and to finally become PB's, err, I mean Bonnie's boyfriend but I'm still nervous about what if we do date and then it doesn't work out. I Love Her' I thought to myself as we walked out our front door.

'I could see Finn was nervous about PB and all but I don't blame him because she is kind of hot but still not hot enough to beat my Lady' Jake thought to himself.

"Hey Finn, don't get nervous everything will work out perfectly."

"Thanks Jake, that means a lot!" I told him.

"Don't mention it, bro."

We walked for about three fourths of mile when we could see the front gate of the palace. When we reached the gates it was 9:57 p.m.

"Hello Finn and Jake !" The Banana Guards greeted the too young heroes.

"What's up Banana Guards, how you guys been doing." Jake and I asked them.

"We've been fine, but really bored." They said sighing.

"Well may we pass."

"Of course Finn, you two may enter." The gate opened and we went through it.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem Finn and Jake."

As we walked towards the palace Jake asked me. "So how you feeling buddy and what do you plan to do after 12:00 p.m., when you turn 18?"

"I'm feeling fine and I don't know, I guess whatever comes next but I know I'm going to kiss for real this time!" That devious smile once again took over my face after I said that, like I had no control over it and it had a mind of its own. Then that uneasy feeling came back again.

"One minute Jake." I told him as I bent over grabbing my stomach. "That feeling is back Jake but more sickening than last time."

"Its ok man let's go get your girl!" He told me as he stretched his arms around me and put me on his back. He then stretched me all the way to the front steps of the palace, where he placed me back on my feet. I felt much better though.

"Thanks for the ride, man, I needed it."

"You're welcome, now go in there and get your girl!" He commanded me.

"Gladly!" I told him.


	9. The Party

_**Author's Notes: **_

**1. The next 3 chapters are pretty much one big chapter but I'm going to follow my method of story writing and split it into 3**.

**The Party**

When I stepped into the Party, I was greeted by all my friends, which were all the princesses.

As I looked around, I could see all my friends except the one I was looking for, Bonnibel, who was nowhere to be found.

I was suddenly surrounded by like 5 different princesses.

"Wanna Dance?" Wildberry Princess asked

"Wanna Dance?" Slime Princess asked

"Wanna Dance?" They all asked at the same time.

"I know you want to dance with these Lumps Finn." LSP said seductively.

I shuddered at the tone of her voice and at the thought of her.

"Sorry ladies he is here for one girl and one girl only so please step away." Jake interrupted them and slowly pushing them away.

"Thank you Jake." I told him.

"No prab-." He cut himself short and looked at the stairs. Lady was coming down the stairs and she was headed straight in our direction.

"Hey guys." She greeted both of us and gave Jake a kiss.

"Hey Lady, have you seen Princess Bubblegum?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she is just finishing getting ready but she'll be right down shortly." She answered.

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome Finn."

"She told me to tell you to enjoy the party while she is busy getting ready."

"Ok but if you see her tell her that I'm looking for her." I asked her.

"Ok I will." She told me as she grabbed Jake and started to walk off, giggling.

I didn't know what to do so I went over to some of the Royalties and started talking to them.

During the whole time Jake and Lady and I talked and as I was talking to some of the other Royal guests LSP was watching me but I could tell. It was super creepy and I did not want to get anywhere near her at this moment, scared for my life.

I went to the Buffet table and took some meat and bread for a sandwich because I was feeling a little hungry. I guess I forgot to eat before I left the Tree house. So I ate a couple of sandwiches and had about two sodas. After that I wasn't really hungry anymore. So I sat down on the couch on the edge of the stairs and waited, listening to the songs being played and watching LSP with a close so just in case she came towards I could dart for it.


	10. Jake and Lady

**Jake and Lady**

"So you have heard everything that has occurred between and Finn and Princess Bubblegum and what will take place tonight, right" Lady asked Jake as soon they were out of sight of the crowd.

"Yeah I know everything." Jake answered.

"Do you think they might you know, do it?" Lady asked.

"Maybe but it really depends on Princess Bubblegum because Finn just learned about that and everything else just earlier today." Jake answered.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep, he got his first urge or love-feeling today when he saw her in the nude, because remember he is only still just 13 and he is probably just now starting to go through Puberty." Jake told her.

"You got a point there, Honey." She told him and kissed him.

"To me personally if they get together tonight after Finn drinks the elixir and they were left alone, they would eventually do it or would start some foreplay and might even get naked that might be the farthest they go tonight. Plus knowing Princess Bubblegum it won't be long until they do." Lady told Jake.

"Yeah I get what you are saying and you have a point there too, Sugar." He said.

"Well if they do, do it then I hope they have an awesome time and that they enjoy it like I did with my first time with you." Lady said seductively and with a smile.

"Uh-Yea I guess they should." He said scratching his head and blushing at her last statement. HE also kind of tensed up remembering that beautiful night with Lady and how happily awesome that night was, slightly drooling.

Not noticing his love was turning as red as a tomato beside him. She, also remembering that night slightly drooled. They both looked at each other and grabbed each other's hands and went back out to the party, to enjoy each other.


	11. The Party Continues

**The Party Continues**

While I was waiting for PB to finish getting ready in the lounge area next to the stairs, I enjoyed the party. I talked to the other party guests. That's when PB started walking down the stairs in the most gorgeous dress that I've ever seen her in.

I was so nervous as I walked towards Finn but I saw him and automatically felt comfortable. He looked so handsome yet so delectable. 'Keep yourself together Bonnie, he still is only 13, don't try anything.' PB thought to herself.

"Hi Princess, how are you doing and what do you think of your party so far?" I asked her not trying to make it awkward for the both of us.

"I'm fine, the party is wonderful and I'm loving it."

"Do you still want to go through with the plan?" She asked me.

"More than ever!"

She exploded with happiness. She looked like she was on the verge of tears as well.

"Ok then here drink this." She said handing a vial of blue liquid to me.

"Sure!" I told as I grabbed it from her and opened it and drank it. "It tastes kind of funky." I told her.

"It's an elixir, it's not going to taste good, Finn." She said with a giggle.

"Well it is only 11:30 p.m., would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes Princess, I would love to dance with you but I don't know if I'm good at it or not."

"It's ok Finn, I'll help you."

She lead me out onto the dance floor. She helped me with my hands and where they should go and then pulled me very close to her. It felt very awkward for a moment then it felt comfortably normal.

I told her "Wait one minute Princess" and ran over to Peppermint Butler or should I say DJ Butler and asked him if he could play a slow dance song for him.

"Sure thing Finn any song you want." DJ Butler told me. Then I went straight back to Bonnie and grabbed her waist and her hand.

"Ohhh! Finn, don't get so handsy." She blushed. I blushed as well.

I got into the right position and that's when DJ Butler came over the music.

"Here's a song that was requested from our Hero Finn." The song started playing.

We danced for about 10 songs and I really had fun doing it.

While we danced we asked each other questions about what we like and what we think of marriage and etc. We were both on the same page about marriage. When we stopped dancing it was like 11:55 and for about 3 minutes we just stared into each other's eyes.

Then I told her " Don't get mad when I do this."

"Don't get mad at wha-." She was interrupted.

I kissed her and not just a simple kiss either. I French kissed her deeply and passionately. She didn't allow me entry at first but as she melted into the kiss she let her guard down and allowed me to slip through. As we kissed something happened…


	12. 18

**18**

The clock struck 12:00 midnight and I started feeling the change coming over me but I didn't stop looking into the most beautiful eyes in the world. They belonged to Princess Bubblegum, the most gorgeous woman at this party and she is officially _mine_.

When the clock then turned 12:01 and the feeling of changes stopped. We were the center of attention especially me due to my whole transformation phase. All the princesses there looked as if they were going to pounce on me at any moment.

I felt so weird with all of what was happening; the transformation, the oh so delectable kissing moment I just had with my girlfriend, and that I was the center of attention.

I looked at Bonnie and she was just radiating with happiness and pure bliss still from the kiss we had just a few moments ago.

"Everyone please continue the party, it's just Finn, and he is just 18 now though." PB told her royal party guests.

"Yes please continue the party, I'm nothing new to all you nice people!" I told everyone with a much deeper tone.

That sent them into almost a frenzy. So PB ended the party then and there. I waved and exchanged good-byes with all the party guests and even LSP even though I really, really didn't want to. I followed my hero's conduct and did it anyways.

When everyone left and I turned to my new girlfriend I was surprised with a kiss. This time the kiss lasted a long time and I savored every moment of it.

Lady and Jake were still there helping clean up a little.

"They must really like each other because did you see the way they kissed each other?" Lady told Jake.

"Yes Honey, I did see the kiss, remember I was there and I know they do or at least know Finn is enjoying kissing Princess Bubblegum."

Jake gave Lady a kiss and they left off towards her house for some romance and some _more exploring_ if I might say.

"So I guess we are officially dating now Finn."

"Yes, yes we are." I told her as I was remembering whole I have been through with her.

'I can't believe Finn is French kissing me so much, not that I don't love it but when he does it he flicks his tongue and where did he even learn that?' PB thought to herself.

We stopped kissing and she asked me "Fin where and why do you flicker your tongue when you kiss me?"

"I just taught myself and I do it because it spices up the kiss, if you don't want me to do it then I will gladly stop." I told her.

"DON'T, I like it."

We cleaned up the ballroom a little bit and we kissed again because we both couldn't get enough of them.

'All she has to do is ask and it will be done!' I thought to myself.

We continued kissing for the next couple of minutes not wanting it to ever _end_.


	13. Dating

**Dating**

"Sooo." I said, not knowing what to do next.

"I know something that we can do." She said with a smile.

"I immediately thought of tier 15, I don't know if I'm ready for that or not, but if that is what she wants to do then I won't argue.' Was all I was thinking about for the moment.

"Would you like to have some dinner with me?" She asked.

"Thank glob, I was expecting her to ask something else.' I thought to myself.

"Sure I would love to have some dinner with you, GF." I told her, relieved.

"Ok then follow me, BF." She mimicked. "After we eat, we can hit the sack for a restful night of sleep."

The thought hit me again. I tried to suppress it but it never went away. I gave her a concern look.

"What?"

"Just wondering what you mean by we can hit the sack after dinner, that's all."

"You don't mean oh-no not that at all or at least not yet." She told me giggly, walking towards the kitchen and dining room with a strut like she owned the place which she did.

'I am a very, very lucky guy to have a girl like that' I thought to myself as I followed her and her strut into the dining room.

I pulled out the chair for her like a proper gentleman should do.

Then we were served food and drinks and we continued to get to know the basics about each other that we didn't already know.

"Finn would you do me the honors of spending the night here if you don't mind me asking?" She asked, shyly.

I nearly fell out of my chair and the thought came back once again it was proving to be one pesky little thought. I gained my balance and answered "Sure what the heck."

Her face grew with so much happiness, I guess she got lonely often, real often.

"Would you like to sleep in a guest bedroom, separately or sleep in my own personal room with me for the night?"

I was flabbergasted at the question, especially the last part.

I guess she knew what I was thinking because she told me "Not for that either, but just to sleep because I want you to sleep with me tonight."

"Ok then I would like to sleep separately then." Her face lost all expression. "Just joking Bonnie, I want to sleep with you tonight." I told her with a 'gotcha' smile.

She didn't like that I pulled that prank but she agreed with me. "Finn why do you call me Bonnie for." She asked.

"Well I thought I would give you a more boyfriend appropriate nickname and that's when I thought of Bonnie.

"Oh ok."

"So Bonnie how do you feel about tier 15?" I asked her.

She froze and looked at me. "Finn may I tell you the truth and promise you will still sleep with me tonight?" She asked me.

"Sure Bonnie, you can tell me whatever you would like to and whenever you want to."

"Well here goes, if I could have my way with you I would show you a night that you would never, ever forget and I would let you ravage me with all your heart's content." As she told me this she started drooling.

That really shocked me to hear that but I told her " I will do whatever you would like me to do but after we date a little longer so I can prepare.

"Ok." She said very eagerly to do what she just told me.

"As I said before Finn there will be no funny business between us tonight, only under your asking will it happen."

"Bonnie, Thanks for telling me that because I just learned about this stuff just tonight."

"Oh, that's why."

"Yea, remember I was only 13 just a few short hours ago, I had these strange feelings when I saw you in the nude and since I was going to become 18 I had to watch a video about it all that I was supposed to watch when I turned 14."

"Interesting."

Well she gave me my pajamas that I keep over here for like slumber parties and stuff like that. They were just a red button-up t-shirt with some matching gym shorts.

'That's right I'm going to have to buy some new clothing since I probably didn't fit most of old now anyways.' I thought to myself as I was getting into my pajamas.

I cut myself short when I glanced at my body. My eyeballs travelled down to my crotch and they grew as big as saucers because I was packing more luggage now. I had toned abs and I was more muscular and now that I noticed it my voice was deeper. I finished getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom. As I was coming out, so was Bonnie and she was pretty much wearing the same kind of pajamas except hers were a pinkish-red. She looked hot.

We both hopped onto the bed and she turned off the lamp that was next to her on the bed stand.

"Good-night Bonnie, see you early in the morning."

"Why early in the morning for." She asked.

"Oh I'm an early riser." I told her with a kiss on the fore head.

"Oh ok then."

"Good-night Finn." She told me as she cuddled up close and put a leg around one of mine.

It was weird but very, very comfortable. I couldn't sleep because I was still wide awake and Bonnie had already fallen asleep. So I just lied there staring at the ceiling, thinking, going over what has happened over the past two days now. I also thought of some future plans and things along those lines. I planned to go see Jake tomorrow morning to see if I can get a little more info about tier 15.

I started to get sleepy so I snuggled up to Bonnie, gave her a kiss on the head and drifted off into peaceful sleep and a world of wondrous dreams.


	14. Intimacy

_**Author's Notes:**_

**1.A week has passed.**

**2. Enjoy!**

**Intimacy**

When I awoke, PB had her head on my chest, still cuddled up next to me. Still with her leg around mine. It felt comfortable and pleasant, too pleasant. I got that feeling once again, like the last time when I saw in the nude because she just rubbed her leg against me. I was aroused like the video had called it. I just hope that Bonnie doesn't notice.

Don't get me wrong, I really liked and enjoyed the feeling it gave me but I didn't show it because it is a little weird or at least that is my opinion.

I leaned over her and gave her a kiss on the lips and that must have woke her up.

I woke up to an intimate kiss, Finn only French kisses me now, he must like to do it. That was not the only thing that woke me up. I felt something _jab_ me when he gave me that intimate kiss. I knew what it was and I was kind of happy to feel it because it told me that he was attracted to me.

I didn't tell him that I noticed and felt him because it would make him leave from the bed and I didn't want to move from this, I wanted to stay like this forever. I decided I would bring it up because we were bound to get up sooner or later.

"Good morning Finn." She told me, groggy from just now waking up. "Are you always like that or you just that glad to see me?"

I knew what she meant and I quickly put space between us even though I really didn't want to. "Sorry about that Bonnie, I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"It's ok Finn, it's fine and I kind of liked it because it shows me that you have a physically attraction to me.

I nearly fainted at what she just told me but I was getting used to her naughty or somewhat naughty comments or sayings.

She pulled me closer to her and gave me hug and a passionate kiss. Next thing I know we were making out. The best part of making out to me was everything especially the feeling each other.

I didn't know what I was doing at first so I just went with the flow. After we were finished I told I was going to take a _shower._

"Finn, you can use my bathroom if you want." She told me.

"Ok I will." I told her as I got up and out of the bed and walked over to her bathroom.

I went inside the bathroom and closed the door behind me. The shower was that of a glass one but more fancy. I got undressed as I turned on the shower and turned it to the right temperature that I like. There was a pair a clothes for me on a hanger on the towel rack.

'Thanks PB' I thought to myself.

I got undress and got into the shower and started washing myself when I heard the bathroom door open, I froze.

"Finn." She raised her voice to be heard over the shower.

"Yess Bonnie!" I also did the same.


	15. The Shower Encounter

**The Shower Encounter**

"I know we have only been dating for a week now but I would like to ask you if I could join you and like I have said multiple times before, with no funny business?" Bonnie asked me.

Not knowing what to do or what to say. I said "YES" so fast that even I was shocked at what and how I said it. It was abrupt and it startled her for a moment, I don't know why I said it, but it was true I would like to.

My thoughts were cut short by another, much hotter thought. Bonnie just got undressed and was turned away from me.

She also just stepped into the shower facing away, probably due from shyness. I quickly turned around as well, from shyness.

"Finn on the count of three, we turn around and face each other, ok." She told me, shyly.

"Ok Bonnie." I replied.

"One." She started counting.

'I'm not ready…' I thought to myself.

"Two."

'Am I.'

"Three."

'Yes I am ready.'

We both turned around at the same time and we saw each other in the nude for the first time or at least for this length of time. Even though I have already seen her naked this was her first time to see me.

Boy did she have an expression of shock on her face, her jaw was pretty much touching the floor. I got an eyeful that I didn't see before. 'Man was she beautiful!'

When I saw Finn for the first time my mind starting going crazy with thoughts, naughty thoughts that should not be there. My exact thoughts were ' Man when I first saw Finn, I was like, Holy Free Holy, Niccee!.' The only thing I could think of was his body.

We just stood there for a few minutes just staring and observing the other's body.

"Soooo." Is the only thing I could think of to say to break the ice and tension that was between us at the moment.

Then she came up to me and started kissing me and we were very close to each other. We started making out and she took my hands and guided them to her body.

I resisted not really wanting to but I soon gave in and started rubbing her sides and thighs. She did the same and was getting very close to my crotch. She had a luscious body and when I started caressing her she let a small moan so I continued to do that knowing that it gave her pleasure. 'Where did that come from' I thought to myself not knowing how I knew to do that.

I grabbed her hands before they could reach their destination. "Are you sure you want to do that, because I don't know if I'm ready yet?" I asked.

"Yes Finn I'm not going to force anything from or on you but yes I would like to continue what I was doing I just want to make you happy." She told me.

"Ok, if that is what you want." I told her as I kissed her. With this I continued our make out session. She also continued towards her destination. When she made it, she stroked it. It was a heavenly feeling and she continued until I asked her to stop due to that I was on the brink of exploding. She happily agreed and stopped, she had enough torment by doing that anyway she told me. I blushed at the statement.

We continued our shower and we helped wash each other. Then after we were all cleaned up, we just stood in the shower letting the pour over us as we held each other in a loving embrace.

'Finn's arms around me felt delightful and don't get me started about his lower body, pheeww.' PB thought to herself.

"Wa-Wait Bonnie, we need to slow down a bit so we don't get carried away, even though I want to keep at this and trust me I really, really want to but we need to savor these moments that mark the beginning of you and me; us." I told her.

"I Love You." I told her.

"I Love You Too." She answered back, swelling up with tears.

We started making out again even though we have been in this shower for about 30 to 45 minutes now but we didn't want this to end.

'I want to continue farther Bonnie but I don't know if I'm absolutely ready to do it and I don't even think you are ready yourself.' I thought to myself. I wanted to tell her but I didn't want to ruin the moment.

We eventually got out of the shower after being in their for approximately an hour. We weren't shy about each other's body anymore since we used to each other now. So we got dressed in front of each other.

My clothing was a regular blue t-shirt like I normally wore with some shorts. She was getting dressed in a short skirt and a t-shirt as well. We gave each other a kiss.


	16. Doorbell

**Doorbell**

When I stepped outside of the bathroom with Bonnie right behind me, I heard the doorbell ring. I told Bonnie that I would get it and she should go to the bedroom and wait for me there, to maybe finish sprucing up.

She agreed with me and went to her dresser and started some of her makeup. I left the room and headed straight to the front door. I answered it and it was Jake.

"Hey, what's up bro?" I asked him.

"Fine-Fine, so did you have a good night sleep." He said with a smile.

"Yes I did and if you are asking what I think you are asking then it is a NO!" I told him. "The only thing that happened was kissing, sharing a shower with a little playing around, and sleeping together in the same bed." I told him slowly because I was kind of embarrassed to tell him the middle part, with a serious look upon my face.

"I didn't ask such a thing and I knew you wouldn't because you're a weenie and I know you way too well." He told me with a chuckle.

"I just came here to give you this, it's another holographic video from dad about tier 15 and you should watch it because sooner or later Princess Bubblegum ."

"What about tier 15."

"What to do when it happens and how to keep it going and how to, huh, please." He said the last part hesitantly.

"Ohh, ok, about that." He handed it to me. "Ok, I'll watch it as soon as you leave, ok man."

"Ok." He told me. "Oh, I want to warn you though, it is kind of graphic because it's the same one I watched a couple a years ago when I was going through my stage of changing."

"Ok, thanks man for everything."

"See you later Finn."

"See you later too, Jake." We gave each other a fist pound and he left.

I closed the door and locked it. I went to Bonnie's bedroom.

"Hey Bonnie would you want to watch this video with me even though you might already know about it and everything." I asked her.

"Depends Finn, what is it about?" She told me.

"Tier 15 and what to do and I guess how to please."

She froze in place, not moving an inch. "I don't know Finn but I will only watch it with you if that is what you want."

"Sure, maybe when I get confused, you could help me or something." As soon as I said that, I realized how wrong it sounded and Bonnie seemed to notice that I realized that and giggled, deviously.

"Ok Finn, I will."

So we sat down on her bed. I put the video chip inside the player and it automatically turned on the holographic video.

**30 to 45 minutes later**

I turned the holographic video player off and leaned back on her bed.

"Ok now I'm 100% sure on what to do when the time comes." I said to exactly no one.

'No more videos' I told myself.

Bonnie had a blank expression and she looked a little paler than usual.

"Are you ok Bonnie?" I asked her. No response. She just sat their stunned.

"Yes Finn I'm fine, I'm just a little dumbfounded because some of that stuff I've never seen or even heard of!" She told me with a flabbergasted look on her face.

I just laughed a little and she looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, just that I thought I would never think that you of all people would ever be confused or dumbfounded." She giggled at the thought herself

"Finn do you understand it?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you could help me understand it sometime." She told me with a lustful look.

*Gulp*

"Sure Bonnie whatever you say." I answered her, trying to avoid that type of conversation.

"Did it help you any with what you had questions on or didn't understand." She asked me.

"Yea, thank you for asking." I went up to her and gave her a big bear hug.


	17. Mentally & Physically

_**Author's Notes:**_

**Contains Lemon/Lime Soda. Mmmm…Soda!**

**Mentally & Physically**

"So there is a couple's movie night tonight, would you do me the liberty and go to it with me?" I asked Bonnie.

"I would absolutely love to Finn and this will be our very first official date." She said, jumping up and down with glee. "What time does the movie start?" She said still radiating tidal waves of happiness.

"It starts at 11:00 p.m. and it' only 9:30, so we have and hour and a half to get ready and to kill." I answered. "So what would you like to do until then?" I asked her even though I already have a guess to what she might say.

She came to me and put her finger on my chest and started tracing my muscles. "Well I know one thing we can do." Lust could be seen in her eyes and this time I don't think me saying 'I don't think I'm ready' will help this time. I said it anyways.

"Bonnie I don't think I'm ready for this"

"Oh I know, I was thinking we could make out and get to know each other better, both mentally and physically."

"Sounds good to m-." is all I could say before she pounced and tackled me to the ground, kissing me passionately, straddling me with a 'I want you right now' and ravaging intentions.

We melted into every single kiss and before I knew it, we were upstairs in her bedroom and on her bed, making out.

Then she pulled away and started unbuttoning her shirt, so knowing the inevitable, I did the same. After about 30 more minutes of passionate love-making, we were both in our birth-day suits. Clothes littered the floor around her room and we were all tangled up.

We both of might have been all tangled up in the bed sheets but nothing was happening just making out and that was all that was going to happen. I got a big surprise though, she pulled away again and then dived and disappeared under the covers.

'OH MY GOD, I hope she isn't going to do what I think she is' I thought to myself, somewhat scared and for some reason anxious at the same time.

She pulled down my boxers and I heard a gasp.

'Damn, it's larger than I thought, it's about 8 inches and I was expecting roughly 6 to 7 inches.' Bonnie thought to herself.

Then she started teasing my by just giving small pecks and then she started to gently rub it. Even though it was like torture, it felt heavenly.

She continued to do what she was doing and then I suddenly felt her take me completely in. When she did, I couldn't explain or even begin to describe how good it felt.

'Damn, where in the flipping Hell did she learn to do this.' I thought to myself as she continued to work me over.

She took me in more and more as the time passed. I told myself that when we actually do it, I am definitely repaying her this. I am going to show how much I love and appreciate her.

We kept this up for quite a while, when I started reaching my max and it was coming fast.

The only noises that filled the room were my moans and her slurping. Then I had to tell her! "Bonnie I am at my limit and I'm going to release any minute now." I told her tensing up, trying to hold it back.

"Ok do it then if you want." She kind of mumbled to me.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She lifted her hand up out from underneath the bed and gave me a thumbs-up because she didn't want to stop.

I grabbed her head and brought her closer and me into her all the way and released. As soon as I did though, I heard her squeak and she stopped bobbling and moving. Thinking I might of hurt her and I called to her" Bonnie you ok". No answer.

Then she started purring and then suddenly popped from underneath the covers nearly giving me a heart attack and scaring me white!

She scooted up and rested her head on my shoulder looking pleased.

"How was that my hero?" She asked.

"Out Of This World!" I told her with a pleased etched on my face. "To show you how it felt and what you mean to me there, I will have a little surprise for you after the movie tonight."

"Oh really."

"Yes." I told her and gave a big kiss and we played with each other for a while. We stopped and I looked at the clock, it read 10:34, so we had to stop for the night.

I felt bad that Bonnie didn't get to have any pleasure so I made up my mind that I will give it to her after the movie.

"Finn, want to take a shower?" I just smiled.

"I'd love to." She dragged me to the bathroom. We took a quick shower to clean the sweat and everything else off.


	18. Questions & A Date

**Questions & A Date**

We both got out of the shower, neither really minding each other naked like I have said before, but me being the hero that I am, I turned my head so I would not look at her temptation of a body. She blushed at my action of politeness.

We got dressed, her in a beautiful dress and me in a tuxedo shirt and regular pants. She looked gorgeous in the dress she was wearing.

We had about 15 minutes to get to the movie. We headed for the movie. As we were on our way she asked me "Finn can I ask you a few questions to get to know the things that I don't already know about you?"

I remembered our little fiasco we just had a few moments ago when she said she wanted to get to know me both mentally and physically. When I started to think about it in more detail, I started to drool.

"Sure, shoot them away."

"What's your favorite color? Your favorite food? And tell me stuff that you would think that I would not know about you?"

"My favorite colors are Red and Hot Pink." I said with a sly grin and a wink.

She blushed and giggled at the comment.

"My favorite food would be… really I don't have one, I like all food, Bonnie." I told her. "And you probably know more about me than I do sometimes."

"Oh ok." She said.

"So what is your favorite color and food?"

"Well my favorite colors are Blue and Black."

I blushed at her comment.

'Wa-Wait Black?' I thought to myself, puzzled. So I just dismissed the thought.

"My favorite food is broiled lobster with a Candy Flambe."

"Sounds Fancy." I told her, using a British accent.

"It is." She says giggling like a little school girl.

A thought of Bonnie in a school girl outfit popped into my mind. 'Where in the heck did that come from' I thought to myself.

"Hey Bonnie can I tell you something."

"Sure."

"You are so gorgeous, I can only keep my eyes on you for a few seconds without them bursting into flames. She didn't blush this time, she pounced and tackled me again.

She kissed me so passionately and I just melted into it. We finally got to the movies and watch the first 25 to 30 minutes when I executed my plan.


	19. The Plan

**The Plan**

Step 1 is to fake ill even though I do feel ill watching Romance movies sometimes. Then I use my teleportation candy bracelet that I got a few months ago by saving an old wizard from a fire troll.

He told me that there is only three left and I should use them wisely and the way to use them was to eat one and think of the place you want to be teleported to. So I have been saving them for the right moment. So tonight I think is the perfect time to use them and I will.

"Bonnie, I'm feeling a little ill so I'm going to go get some fresh air to calm my stomach, I'll be back in a couple of minutes, ok" I asked her.

"Ok, hurry back my hero, I don't want you to miss a lot of the movie." She told me as I walked away.

"Alright m'lady I will be right back."

So as soon as I was out of vision from her, I ducked behind a bush and ate candy number one which kind of tasted bad and I closed my eyes and thought of Bonnie's bedroom. I opened my eyes and I was in her bedroom so I got to work, fast.

Step 2, I got some rose petals that I hid before going to the movie and started spreading them around her room like on her bed and a trail leading to the bathroom tub.

Step 3, I got the candles that I also hid and put them on the edges of her room and lit them and set the stereo to turn on smooth jazz as soon as I hit the button on the remote to it.

Step 4, I filled the tub with warm water and some rose petals, just in case.

I finished preparing the room for romantic halla-palooza of a night for me and Bonnie. I told all of her employees to take the night off and not to bother her for the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow. This is going to be a night of, how did Bonnie put it, mentally and physically.

Step 5, return to m'lady and finish the movie with her. 'I am almost done with my plan.' I thought to myself.

I went straight to her as soon as I got back to the movies. "Sorry I took so long." I told her.

"It's fine my hero, you came just in time too." She said kissing me passionately.

'Right time, wha-' that's when I noticed the movie was at its big make out scene and all the couples here were following. So I melted into the kiss, her lips tasted like bubblegum, strawberries, and watermelon. I liked to kiss her because she tasted so sweet.

We continued to make out until the movie ended which was like 10 minutes after the make out scene. Only some of the couples were doing the same.

I looked at my watch it read 1:39. "Hey Bonnie, are you ready to go home and my surprise?"

"Yes, I'm ready." She said with so much excitement, that she practically screamed it.

"Close your eyes and take my hand." I instructed her.

"But we are nowhere near the candy kingdom."

"I know, just close your eyes." She did and I finally did Step 6, I take her back to her bedroom using my last teleportation candy. I grabbed her hand and ate my last candy and I thought of her bedroom.

When I opened my eyes , I saw something that I had no idea that would happen. The rose petals were all withered. I told her to keep her eyes closed and I checked the bath, it was freezing cold.

I couldn't keep her waiting so I told her to open her eyes.

"You can open your eyes I guess." She did and surely was surprised.

"…..."

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I set this all up about 15 minutes ago and it was beautiful but the rose petals withered and the candles kind of melted into nothing and the bath water turned cold. I set all this up when I took a breather during the movie." I told her.

"Finn…"


	20. Sweetest Thing Ever

_**Author's Notes:**_

**1. Lemon/Lime Soda.**

**Sweetest Thing Ever**

"Finn, this is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me even though they are withered, it is the thought that counts." She said, coming up to me and playing with the collar of my shirt.

"I'm ready!" I told her.

She knew what I meant. She pounced on me like a hungry tiger attacking its prey. She rapidly planted passionate kisses on my lips and face and she put her legs around my hips.

'DAMN, she's fast' I thought because before I knew it, we were both stripped of all our clothes in like 8 seconds flat. We were bouncing from wall to wall through her palace, knocking stuff over and breaking things.

We finally took our little demolition party upstairs to her bedroom. I looked at my watch, it read 2:53.

We got tangled up in her cleaned bed sheets again. I was on bottom so I flipped her over so that I would be on top.

"Are you ready for part two of your surprise." I asked her, panting.

"Yes." She said, also panting.

This time I dove and disappeared under the covers. She gasped because she knew what I was going to do. I was going to somewhat follow what I seen on that video that Jake told me to watch and I am going to add some of my own style into it.

I traced her body with my tongue until I reached my destination. I took my hand and touched it lightly, she squealed at my touch. It felt so good, but I had to double check on if she was ready.

"Bonnie, are you sure you are ready?"

"Mm-mm, do it already." She said moaning and with delighted smile.

So I took my finger and inserted it into her. I teased her with just one for a while to get back at her. Then I decided she had enough and inserted a second finger, then a third. She was moaning loudly and tensing up. She was having a blast!

I took my fingers out and reached up and she sucked on them and so did I. It tasted so sweet and it was so intoxicating! It tasted like all the different types of candy, but one stood out… Bubblegum.

I used my fingers and I used them to spread her open to get a view. She looked delicious. I then started to work her over with my tongue. I licked and sucked her while she moaned in absolute pleasure.

After working her over for about 45 minutes she started tensing up.

"Finn." She said with pleasure in her voice.

"Yes m'lady."

"Finn...uh...I'm reaching…ah… my limit." She cried out.

"Do you want me to continue." I asked her.

"No, I want to do it as one."

"Ok." I told her as I came back up to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

We made out for about 30 minutes when she flipped me over.

"I want you my hero, NOW!" She said, hungrily.

"Are you sure you want to do this because if you don't I would understand?"

"I'm positive and I want to ask the same thing?"

"I'm positive as well." I told her.

I sat up against the backboard like I had seen in the video and I put her in my lap.

I was now at her entrance. "On the count of three." I told her. She nodded in confirmation.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

I inserted myself inside of her and she cried in pain.

'His member feels so FUCKING good' She thought to herself. His member is so large and when he entered me, my breath was taken away. 'You don't know half of what I'm going to do to you.' She also thought to herself.

"Are you ok, Bonnie?"

"Yes."


	21. Gears

_**Author's Notes:**_

**1. Contains LEMONS.**

**Gears**

I started bouncing her up and down, savoring every single bounce and sound she made.

"Finn could you keep it slow because it kind of hurts and then go faster when I ask, ok?" She asked me.

"Sure." I told her slowing down a bit.

She moaned and whimpered at every bounce. Then she started to moan loudly.

"Finn, FASTER!"

I sped up as soon as she said that.

"Ravage me Finn, go Faster!"

"Ok, as you wish m'lady." I told her as I kicked up the speed into 2nd gear.

She moaned even louder and started to cry in pleasure.

"HARDER." I skipped the 3rd gear and went straight to the 4th gear. I gave her my all.

She stared to scream in both pain and pleasure. I was not going to stop until she asked me to because I was enjoying this.

'Finn is enjoying this, I can tell by the look on his face. He is ravaging me so perfectly that I'm crying in agonizing pleasure and he is moaning very loudly.' Bonnie thought to herself.

'He keeps getting deeper and deeper until he couldn't. He is only doing what I asked though but I just hope his hero side of him doesn't make him stop because this feels so good.' She also thought to herself.

I kept my pace for about an hour when I started to slow down, but very slowly because I wanted to savor this. We were both starting to tense up and were reaching our limit.

We started kissing again as we were slowly building up.

"I'm reaching my limit, Finn." She told me.

"Me too." I told her.

I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 1:27 p.m. Both of our bodies were getting tenser and tenser. We were on the edge of our limit and it felt as if we held back any longer then we would both surely explode.

"Together." She said.

"Together."

We both released and we both had pleasured expressions on our faces. There was a burst of bodily fluids that soaked her bed and our legs.

I stayed in her not wanting it to end. We started making out again. Then we laid next to each other just enjoying each other's company.

She had her head on my chest and was somewhat purring. I was satisfied and she was too.

"That was Magnificent, it was absolutely Amazing!" She told me with a smile and wide eyes.

I put my hands behind my head, pleased that I pleased her. 'I'm good' I thought, grinning.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked me.

"Well we could watch a movie, play beemo, or go for round two." I told her.

A small smile formed over he face at the last two words that I said.

"You sure you could keep up, Finn." She asked, playfully

"Are you shouldn't be asking you that." I told her, jokingly.

"Only one way to find out."

We both pounced at each other, struggling for dominance.

"Truce." I asked her.

"Truce." She answered.

With that we began round two. It was amazing but not as amazing as round one though.

After that we just laid in each other's arms and made out. Neither of us had it in us to do any more and we could barely move that much so we just fell asleep.


	22. Cold Shoulder

**Cold Shoulder**

"I get so lonely, all I want is to feel loved!" I said to myself. "Who would love the hated, Ice King of Ooo." Still talking to myself.

"Wanque." Gunther squawked at me, pulling on my tunic."

"Go away Gunther, can't you see daddy is soaking in his loneliness and self-pity." I told him, raising my voice.

"Wanque."

"What am I going to do with you, Gunther."

"Wanque."

"Hey I wonder what Finn and Jake are doing, I think I'm going to call them." I was still talking to no one in particular as I was digging through my dirty clothes mixed with old and rotten food.

I pulled out my banana phone. "Bee-Bee-Boo-Bop-Bee-Bop-Boop." I said pressing the numbers.

"Yello, who is this?" Jake answered.

"Hey Jake, it's the Ice King."

"Oh."

"What you guys doing." I asked him, bored out of my craziness.

"I'm with Lady and Finn is at the Candy Kingdom with Princess Bubblegum."

"Oh ok." I answered. "Want to hang out."

"Sorry can't, I'm hanging with my girlfriend for the day because we got someone to babysit the pups and so I'm taking her out for dinner."

"Oh ok, thanks anyways and have fun."

"Don't mention it, bro."

"I'm your bro." I asked him.

"Of course, only when you are not kidnapping princesses though."

"That means a lot and I guess I will talk to you later."

"Ok, see ya." Jake said, hanging up.

"I guess I'll call Finn at the Candy Kingdom." I said, dialing my banana phone.

!ALERT! !ALERT! Ice King is calling you!, a phone rang on the bed stand next to Finn.

Finn awoke and answered it. "Hello." Finn said, yawning.

"Hey Finn watcha doin?" I asked him.

"Well I was sleeping."

"Sounds Fun."

"Finn, who's that, oh never mind just hang up the phone and come back to bed." Someone said in the background but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Who's that, is that your girly friend?" I asked, my interest peaked.

"Yeah, it's my girly friend, Princess Bubblegum."

'Princess Bubblegum, Princess Bubblegum, Princess Bubblegum.' His words replaying over and over inside my head.

I suddenly felt angry and sad at the same time. "Finn I'm coming for y-."

"Wanque!"

"GOD DAMN IT GUNTHER!" I screamed at him, still on the phone with Finn.

"I'm coming for you, Finn." I told him.

I heard the phone being moved.

"Shut the hell up, Ice King!" I heard Princess Bubblegum tell me off. Then I heard it hung up. I was pissed and I was crying.

So I flew off to the Candy Kingdom, heartbroken and tears in my eyes.


	23. Snapped

**Snapped**

I just looked at Bonnie for a moment because I was surprised by what she had just done.

"What" She asked, still somewhat irritated from being woken up.

"Nothing, just making a mental note to not ever wake you up when you are sleeping or at least at, I looked at the clock on the bed stand, 5:00 o'clock in the morning!" I told her.

She just giggled a bit. "Want some breakfast?" She asked me.

"Don't you want to lie back down to get some more sleep since we didn't get any last night, at all?"

She had the most beautiful yet lustful smile on her face. She was recalling the night before and was now practically drooling.

"Peebles." That immediately dragged her from her fantasies and back into the real world probably due from the fact that I had just called her Peebles. I don't know why I called her that.

I chuckled at her because she was just staring at me now.

"Yea, I would like to get some more sleep but knowing the Ice King all too well he will be here in about an hour and a half." She answered my question.

"I want to be somewhat awake so that I can deal with the old bag of bones and plus I have an idea." She said walking towards the bathroom.

"Finn, shower?" She asked.

"Sure."

I walked into the bathroom with her. We took a shower and cleaned each other, no spot left unclean. After about 15 minutes we got out.

As we were getting dressed she said "Finn I Love You."

"I Love You Too, Bonnie." I answered.

Then after we were dressed, we starting walking towards the Dining Room for Breakfast. Candy People were back to working because their vacation was over.

We finally made it to the Dining Room and we told Peppermint Butler what we wanted for breakfast. We both agreed on some Mega Waffles with extra Mega. We were served a stack of 18 waffles.

I ate 10 of them and surprisingly Bonnie ate 8 of them. Then as we were drinking our glasses of orange juice, the Ice King burst in through the wall.

"YOU!" He said angrily, pointing at me.

"Hey, what's up you old bag of bones?" I asked him.

"Don't try to change the subject because you know exactly what's up, asshole."

"Wow, wow, calm down Ice King."

"What did I do to make you so mad at me?" I asked him, politely.

"You knew I liked Princess Bubblegum." He said lifting me up by the collar of my shirt I was wearing.

I karate chopped his hand so that he would drop me because I didn't like being manhandled.

"You knew I liked Princess Bubblegum too." I told him.

He knew what I said was true and started crying more than he was before. "I'm sorry Finn, I just felt so lonely and I don't know why I got angry, I just want to feel loved, that's all." When he said that, I realized the problem.

"You dumb old fart, everyone in Ooo loves you, but you kidnap princesses and are kind of mean." I told him.

"Really." He said with puppy-dog eyes and a curled lip and on his knees.

"Really." I told him, kissing his wrinkly forehead.

"Princess." He looked at her.

"As much as I regret saying this, Yes I do sort of like you, but I don't like you always kidnapping me!" She told him.

He jumped up in the air and gave both of us a hug and we hugged him backed.

"Thank you guys." He said flying into the air and doing a loop-da-loop.

"YIPPEEEE!" He screamed.

"Hey Ice King, come down here for a moment, I want to ask you something?" Bonnie yelled to him.

"Yes." He said as he slowly landed in front of us.

"Would you like to be sane again?" She asked him.

"Mmm… Never thought about it before."

"If I did would people love me more?"

"Yes, you would be sane again or what you used to be called Simon Petrikov."

"Then yes I want to be Simon again!" He said with glee.

"Ok then." She said, grabbing his crown and snapping the crown in two with her knee.

_!SNAP!_

Then there was a bright flash.


	24. Old Friends & Relations

**_Author's Notes:_**

**1. ****Last chapter.**

**2. ****Sorry short chapter.**

**Old Friends & Relations**

"Hi Finn and Princess Bubblegum." Simon said.

We were shocked by the sight of Simon.

"My idea worked." Bonnie said as she celebrated with a victory dance even though she didn't win anything.

"Hey Ice King, er, I mean Simon, how do you feel?" I asked him.

"It's ok to call me the Ice King still, I don't mind and I feel wonderful, better than I have in a long, long, long time."

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him, politely.

"Sure." He said.

"Now that you are no longer controlled by the crown any more then doesn't that mean you have no more powers."

"Well...yes."

"Oh I forgot to tell you Finn, I want to apologize if I ever hurt you and I forgive you for pounding on me because you were doing the right thing."

"No problem Ice King."

"Finn can you help me with something?" He asked me.

"Sure what is it."

"Well will you help me go to every person that I have hurt, kidnapped, and even annoyed so that I may apologize to them."

"I would be honored, Ice King." I told him.

"Bonnie I will be back later." I told her.

"Ok but hurry, my hero." I walked over the Ice King and asked him "Are you ready?"

"Yes but would you lead the way because I don't fully remember where everything is."

"Ok."

I led him to everyone and he apologized to every single one of them. He even apologized to all his penguins and they seemed to like Simon better than the Ice King himself.

"Finn there is one last person I want to apologize to."

"Who?" I asked.

"Marceline, would you show me the way to where she lives?" He asked.

"Follow me."

Then I led him to the cave entrance to Marceline's place.

"Here we are."

We knocked on her door but no one answered.

"Can we wait for a while just in case she comes back." He asked.

"Ok if you want to." I told him.

**Meanwhile**

'Finn and the Ice King have been gone for quite some time now, I wonder what is taking them so long.' Was the only thought on my mind. Then I heard the front door ring.

I went to it and answered it. It was Marceline The Vampire Queen.

"Hi Marce-." I was interrupted by a passionate French Kiss.

"Bonnie I Love You!" She told me.

I couldn't breathe or even think and my legs were getting wobbly. This was happening all so fast, that I didn't know what to do.

"I want to continue our relationship from long ago!?" She asked me.

Finn…


End file.
